


Dance With Me

by Vibrainium



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Flashing Gif, Like...really public sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 19:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vibrainium/pseuds/Vibrainium
Summary: Copied over from my Tumblr, Plumfondler.





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Copied over from my Tumblr, Plumfondler.

 

* * *

Bucky was a little unsure about the club you were taking him to; he had seen nightclubs on the internet, and it was  _not_ something he had ever imagined he’d do. He was used to bars and pubs, not dark, loud rooms with half-naked people grinding against each other shamelessly.

He had to admit it was kind of arousing, though; the thought of people not caring who saw them as they rubbed themselves on each other.

 

When he asked to take you dancing a few months ago, you thought it was the sweetest thing. You had an incredible evening, and Bucky even kissed you goodnight-a sweet, chaste kiss. He hadn’t made a move since, and you were getting a little antsy.

His birthday was coming up and you asked if you could take him dancing-  _your_  kind of dancing- to celebrate. He agreed almost immediately, even though he was a little nervous. You asked if he wanted to invite anyone else, just in case he thought it was a date and didn’t want it to be- but he said no. You were glad you asked only a few days beforehand, because you may have spontaneously combusted from the nerves.

 

You saw Bucky before he saw you, and he looked so beautiful it made you ache. His snug, black jeans fit him perfectly, and his fitted navy blue button-down shirt clung to his biceps as he moved.

Your heels clicked on the wood floor as you entered the room from the carpeted hallway and Bucky looked up, all of the air leaving his lungs as he saw you.

 

 

You stood for a few seconds and felt your face flush, starting to feel self-conscious. You looked down and bit your lip, tucking your hair behind your ear.

“Oh my  _god_ you look fucking incredible,” he finally managed to get out.

 

You exhaled a breath of relief and felt your confidence slowly return as his eyes darted up and down your body, not sure what part of you he loved more; your impossibly smooth looking thighs, your full hips that swayed as you walked closer, or your full breasts that clearly were not covered by anything but the clingy red fabric of your dress.

You stopped in front of him and he dragged his eyes to your face, his mouth still agape.

 

“I…” he left his mouth open and shook his head, closing his eyes, “you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen,” he whispered, finally regaining his footing.

Your whole body flushed as he bit his lip and looked you up and down again. When his eyes met yours they were dark and you felt the tension between you grow.

 

“So are you gonna teach me how to dance, love?” he asked softly, making your heart pound as he reached a tentative hand to your hip, resting gently, his fingers making small circles on the soft fabric.

You nodded, “it’s not too hard, not as hard as your dancing was,” you teased, making him smile, remembering how many times you stumbled in the first ten minutes.

“You just have to follow the music,” you said softly, reaching to brush a strand of hair out of his face.

He smiled and nodded.

“Ready?” you asked.

Bucky licked his lips and nodded; you turned to the door and Bucky got a look at the back of you and he threw his head back, holding in a groan.

 

* * *

The club was just as dark and loud as Bucky imagined it would be, but the fog machine added another layer of visibility issues. There were flashing lights that pulsed with the music, the only way you knew there was a giant mob of people on the dance floor.

You smiled and took Bucky’s hand, leading him to the bar for a drink.

It was a little quieter in the corner where the bar was, allowing the two of you to converse casually as you had a few drinks. With each sip, you and Bucky leaned in closer to each other, until finally Bucky stood next to you, letting you cradle him between your legs as you stayed on your barstool.

Bucky leaned in to trace a finger down your jaw.

 

“I can’t take my eyes off of you, gorgeous,” he said, pinching your chin between his thumb and forefinger.

 

You were about to reply when you felt the cold metal of his other hand gently rest on your bare thigh, his thumb stroking the inside, close enough to your core that you were immediately wet.

You gasped and he grinned a wicked grin, leaning into you. His stubble grazed your cheek as his lips came to your ear, “wanna dance?” he asked, his low voice sending a wave of excitement through you that you couldn’t wait to feel again.

You nodded and he helped you off the stool and followed you towards the music.

 

 

“Just feel the music, follow my body,” you said in his ear when you pulled his hips to yours.

 

He nodded and you wrapped your arms around his neck, swaying your hips to the music, biting your lip as you watched him watch your movements. He put a hand on your hip and slid the other around to the small of your back, resting there as he felt you move. After a few seconds Bucky started following your hips with his own, moving timidly, but he had great rhythm.

You turned around and pressed your backside into him, moving with him. You felt him exhale as you leaned into his solid chest, letting his hands go to your hips, holding you as you moved together.

You took the opportunity to look around and realized you could barely see two feet in front of you, even when the lights flashed on everyone, they were different colors and you never knew where to look. You felt a rush of excitement as you put your right hand on Bucky’s, bringing it to the front of your hip, letting him press you into him. He dropped his head to your neck and you shivered as you felt his hot breath on your skin. Your nipples immediately pebbled and you craved his hands all over you.

You took his other hand and brought it to your waist, sliding it right under your breast, letting his thumb brush the bottom swell of it as he gently held you. You whimpered as you grinded yourself into him, feeling the bulge swelling in his pants. Bucky moaned into your neck and you suddenly felt his lips on your skin, kissing your neck and shoulder tenderly, making your legs weak as he found your sweet spot behind your ear. You gasped and Bucky chuckled, sucking softly on your skin, making the wetness between your legs start to spread.

 

After two songs, you grabbed his hands and switched them, putting the metal one on your pelvis, taking his other and cupping it over your breast. Bucky moaned and gave you a squeeze, his cock getting harder and straining against the unforgiving denim.

 

“Sweetheart…” he breathed in your ear, “what are you doin’ to me, you got me so worked up you’re making me want to take you right here,” he groaned.

You turned your head to him and grinned, “good,” you said, wrapping a hand around his neck and pulling his mouth to yours.

His lips met yours and the whole room disappeared; you moaned and his tongue immediately sought yours. He tasted sweet from the alcohol, and his tongue sliding against yours was making you so wet you felt it on your thighs.

Bucky’s thumb circled your nipple and made you shudder, your clit pulsing with a sudden need for stimulation. Just as you were about to turn around and grind your pussy against his hard cock, he slid his hand across to your other breast, under your dress. You gasped and his fingers pinched and tugged at your nipple, while his other hand slid across your hip and stroked the spot right above your slit through your dress. You wanted to scream with how close he was to touching you where you needed him, but he wouldn’t move his hand, no matter how hard you tugged at his wrist to move down further.

 

“Babygirl, you gettin’ a little worked up? Know how I feel now?” he whispered in your ear, rubbing his cock against your ass.

You cried out and nodded, bucking your hips to hopefully get his fingers on your throbbing clit.

 

“You want me to touch you, baby? Right here? In front of all these people?” he said, not an ounce of uncertainty in his voice; he wanted it, too, and he knew you could absolutely get away with it.

 

Finally his metal fingers pressed into your clit through your dress and you cried out, almost coming right then.

 

“Fuck, keep doing that, please, please,” you begged, kissing his neck as he leaned over you, trying to watch his hands discovering your body for the first time.

 

He nodded and continued to grind into you, the bassy music thrumming in your bones as his fingertips made circles on your swollen bud. You gasped and pressed your ass into him harder as he started kissing your neck again, his fingers starting to play with your nipple again.

It was too much; the music, his scent surrounding you, his hands, his cock rubbing against your ass. You threw your head back as the hot pooling of your release grew deep inside of you, and with one final tug of your nipple paired with his fingers gently pressing into your clit, you cried out and came, trembling.

Bucky wrapped his arm around your waist and held you up against him as your body relaxed, not letting you fall.

After a few deep breaths, you turned to face Bucky and pulled his face to yours, kissing him properly. He moaned and wrapped his arms around you rubbing his aching erection against you.

 

You pulled away and rested your forehead to his, “that can’t be comfortable baby, you should do something.”

Bucky licked his lips and looked around; no one was paying any attention to anyone but themselves; it was so dark and foggy, you couldn’t even see past anyone’s waist.

 

“Oh baby you’d like that, huh, you want me to take my cock out, right here? Then what?” he grinned.

 

You smirked and took his flesh hand and brought it between your legs, under your dress. Bucky’s eyes widened when he touched your bare pussy, slick from your orgasm. Without another word you popped open the top button of his jeans, seeing that it was buttons the rest of the way down. Smiling, you tugged them open and had your hand down his pants in a second, wrapping your hand around his smooth, solid cock and pulling it out. You glanced down and you forgot to breathe for a moment when you saw the gorgeous thing in your hand. You gave him a few strokes and hitched a leg up on his hip, wrapping an arm around his neck.

Bucky bit his lip and reached between you, wrapping a hand around his cock and teasing his head down your dripping cunt until he settled at your entrance. You tilted your hips and he pushed, sliding in and filling you. You choked on a gasp and threw your head back as you felt him throbbing inside of you. Bucky was leaned forward, his head to your chest as he took a few deep breaths. He finally looked up and you met his gaze, nodding; he started grinding into you again, with the music. You cried out, feeling your clit throb as his thick cock rubbed every right spot inside of you, while the dark thatch of hair at his base pressed against your sensitive bud, starting the hot tingling of another orgasm.

You clung to him desperately, your body weak as he made short, deep thrusts, panting into your neck. Your cunt squeezed him as you felt your toes starting to tingle, your limbs buzzing as Bucky grunted into your ear. You gasped as he started thrusting gently, sliding in and out of you, your flowy dress covering you so you couldn’t see. You groaned, wishing you could watch his cock filling you over and over, but just the thought, along with the delicious feeling was enough to push you to the edge. You clenched around him and Bucky cried out, kissing your neck desperately, whimpering your name repeatedly as you finally came all over his cock. Your cunt contracted around his thickness and he gasped, digging his fingers into your hips as he held you to him and convulsed slightly as his cum filled you in quick bursts.

You lifted your head and he captured your lips with his, kissing you tenderly and holding your face with a shaky hand. He gently took your thigh and helped you bring it down to the floor as he slipped out of you. You both exhaled sharply and closed your eyes for a few seconds. When you opened them you helped him back into his jeans, untucking his shirt so you couldn’t see the cum smeared across the front of them. You smirked to yourself and Bucky grinned.

He leaned down and gave you a sweet kiss, making your knees weaken. You held his scruffy cheek and nuzzled his nose with yours as you parted.

 

“Let’s get out of here, darlin’, I wanna take you somewhere quieter where I can take a better look at you,” he said in your ear, kissing below it.

 

You moaned softly and felt your pussy clench, needing him to fill you up again. You took his hand and he led you off the dance floor, weaving through the crowd.

You stepped outside and as soon as the cool breeze hit you, you shivered.

You took another step and paused, looking down at the source of the trickling you just felt.

Bucky’s eyes followed yours to see his cum running down your thighs and he inhaled sharply, moaning and clutching your hand tighter.

 

“Oh my  _god_ let’s go before I take you again in the middle of the fucking street.”


End file.
